Lucifer 6,6,06
by FallenStar90
Summary: What would happen if Lex Luthor met the most evil man in he universe, the Devil himself? Chapter 4 is up! The devil goes on a feild trip...evil cliffy...REDONE: NEW PART ADDED TO CHAPTER AND IT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE NOW
1. Introduction

Today is 6/6/06, so that inspired me, along with some serious adrenaline, to put down this ideaI had. This story has religious undertones, so if it offends you, dont read it. This is my 3rd fanfic 

Author: fallenstar/Laura  
Rating:PG-13 Genre: general/drama  
Summary: what would happen if Lex met the most evil man in the universe. . .the devil?  
Disclamer: I'm 15. i can only dream that i owned this

have fun!

* * *

INTRODUCTION

* * *

_I am, and have always been._

_Your genesis created me_

_Your challenges amused me_

_Your savior destroyed me. . .and yet I remain_

_I am the bullet that drove men to war_

_I am the predator of broken souls_

_I am the guardian of the night_

_I am the dark prince_

_My name is Lucifer. . ._

I hate springtime.

It's basically God's way of shoving it in my face that I'm doomed to rot in hell, quite literally, while he flaunts his 'eternal goodness' and 'love and peace' and blah blah blah. Last I checked, earth is spiraling closer and closer to my territory. Humans are so easily swayed by me; Face it, being 'good' is overrated.

I wish I could provide a more appropriate setting for the beginning of my tale, like a gloomy night in October during a thunderstorm, in an exotic land or a volcano or something like that, but here I am, walking down a road in Kansas. It's sunny and cool . . . it sickens me. But this is what I've been provided with, so I'll make due with the resources at hand. This is where I'll begin, with the day that changed the world forever.

_June 6th, 2006

* * *

_

_I was, but will never be_

_Your deception corrupted me_

_Your treachery engulfed me_

_Your temptation killed me. . . but here I remain_

_I was the prey that was helpless and lost_

_I was the man doomed to rot in this hell_

_I was the catalyst of destruction_

_I was the accursed_

_My name wasLex Luthor. . ._

I hate springtime.

Thankfully for me, I was never plagued with allergies, but it still bothers me. The world is so full of love and happiness, but I'm trapped in this mausoleum rotting away with the antique furniture. I feel no love anymore, no pain, no joy. My best friend hates me. My father looks down on me. The woman I love doesn't know who I really am inside. A monster. The sun has no right to shine today.

_June 6th. 2006

* * *

TBC> > > > R&R_


	2. Chapter 1

**2nd update today! anyways a little A/N: italics are the devil's narratives**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

Lex Luthor woke up to the sound of knocking from outside his study. He'd fallen asleep over some LuthorCorp files, which were now plastered to the side of his face. Lana had been over for several hours last night, resulting in Lex's neglecting of important job statements for his company. He peeled the papers from his head, and looked around to find the source of the racket. He caught a glimpse of the clock. . .6:06, much to early for visitors. He walked to the window overlooking the main entrance, and saw none other than a small child throwing stones at his front door.

* * *

_Here I am, walking down the streets of a hick town in the middle of nowhere. . . "Smallville" is what the humans call it. I normally don't do these jobs myself, I have plenty of able and willing minions to collect the Souls for me. But this job is different. I've studied this man, the one they call Lex. He's a hero down in my domain, and a 'madman' in God's frilly little paradise. His future may be my best work yet, if all goes as planned. _

_I transfigured a few hours ago, which basically allowed me to raise some hell in a few bars and gas stations before I started my job. I've been so high up in the Inferno for so long, I almost forgot the raw satisfaction of causing a little mayhem. Sweet nostalgia. . ._

_I took the form of a human child just for this occasion. Lex had a brother who died a while back, at my hands, nonetheless. A few whispers in his tramp mother's ear, and the boy was dead. It was beautiful. . . When doing a Soul recon, one must appeal to the individual's emotions, 'tug at the heartstrings' if you will. We can come to you as a gorgeous woman, a deceased loved one, anything, really, that'll get you to follow us. Occasionally, an angel decides to take the "moral high ground" and interfere, but I've fool proofed this job. Lex is coming home with me. _

_But I'm gonna mess with him a little first. . ._

_

* * *

_

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chaper 2:**

Lex marched down the stairs and opened the front door, a pebble narrowly missing his right knee. The small boy cocked his head and smiled at this bald man with a strange satisfaction. Then he began to smile, briefly betraying a shimmer of red in his eyes. He had raven black hair and smooth features, his skin almost translucent, giving him a look of a porcelain doll. The boy stood up and walked towards Lex, sizing him up with a glance.

"Who are you?" Lex asked. The boy continued to smile, but did not answer. "Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," the boy muttered.

"Where do you live?" Lex stammered, clearly affected by the coldness in this boy's voice. The boy shrugged. "What's your name?"

"Julian."

* * *

_Julian. That was the name of this man's brother. It's a powerful, authoritative name. Derived from Julius Caesar. "Alexander" is powerful as well, but this nickname he has taken, "Lex," is such a weak, effeminate name. Why he derived such weakness from such a strong background is beyond me. . ._

_Lex has no idea what he's in for. He's leading me up he stairs now, talking to me like in an infantile tone of voice. But I hold my temper. I must accomplish what I set out to do. . ._

_He asks me if I want some food. I want tell him no thank you, I haven't eaten in a thousand years, what makes you think I'm starting now, with that slop you call food? But I accept, remembering that these creatures offer food as a kind gesture. I think it's instinct. . .fatten up the prey. . ._

_I ask him for a drink. The language feels soapy and foreign on my tongue. Such a harsh method of communication. These people don't know the meaning of eloquence or beauty. Barbarians. . .

* * *

_

Lex looked at this strange visitor with curiosity. He filed a report for a found child, and returned to caring for the boy. _Julian. _The name echoed in his head. He looked like he always imagined Julian would have if fate hadn't been so cruel. Lex was bothered by this, but it gave him a desire to keep the boy as the brother he never had. Although this wasn't possible, Lex knew, he promised to care for the child until he could be taken into a foster home.

"Julian, do you remember where you live?"

"Nope"

"Do you have any relatives?"

"Don't think so"

"OK, well you're gonna stay here for a few days until we find your family, is that ok?"

The boy shrugged.

"My name's Lex"

"Oh,"

Lex was alarmed by the boy's responses. He looked to be all of seven years old, but was surprisingly cold. "Well, I'll be here if you need anything," he responded, before the boy occupied himself a stress ball on Lex's desk.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! I come with good tidings. Chapter 3 is here! **

**Thanks to pookiespier for the review! Updates should be much more frequent, now that school's out. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

"And who's this little guy?"

_Some strange black haired woman suddenly appeared in the door. She's average height, and rather thin. Lex seems to have some sort of attraction for this human. He's now kissing her passionately. I'll bet he thinks I'm not looking, and doesn't want me seeing he and his girlfriend getting "intimate." Personally I don't care if they suck each other's faces all day, but it is moderately grotesque to watch. Get a room. _

_At least she's good looking. But I don't know what she sees in Lex. He's not that much of a catch. Trust me, in public he looks clean cut and classy, but I've seen him at his worst. Ever seen a man shine his own head? It really changes your view of a person. . .

* * *

_

Lex had been preparing for Lana's arrival all morning. Even though they were dating, and he knew that Lana wasn't a stickler for perfection, he wanted everything to look perfect. He straightened up the house, and cleaned up after Julian.

Julian was all that was on Lex's mind lately. He was so strange. He barely talked, and seemed very much trapped in himself. But he did eat a lot. Lex had even caught him digging through assorted raw meats in the refrigerator, before Lex shoed him away. But Lex grew to like the boy's presence. He seemed to bring life into the mansion.

"Hey, Lana!" Lex called to his girlfriend from the hallway. Lana quickly kissed Lex, and then turned her attention to the little black haired boy watching cartoons on Lex's sofa.

"And who's this little guy?" Lana asked. She walked over to him and stooped on the ground. "Hi, what's your name?"

The boy smiled. "Julian."

"Oh, what a nice name," Lana said. "So this is him? God, Lex, he seems like a perfect little boy. I don't know what you were talking about earlier. How old are you, Julian?

"I'm six, but I'll be seven in June!" Julian declared, grinning wildly and exposing two missing teeth. Lex just sat dumbfounded at the boy's sudden extroversion. Where had this come from? The boy had said less than 5 words to him since he arrived, but was now chatting away with Lana. "Do ya wanna play race car driver?"

"Well I have to go soon, but next time I'll play with you. I love racecars." Lana replied

"You have to go? Already?" Lex asked

"Yeah, Lex, I could only stop by for a little while. I have a huge paper due. I'll be by tomorrow, OK?" Lana said.

"Ok, Lana. I'll, uh, see you later then." Lex stammered. "Bye honey," he said, hugging Lana again.

"Bye, hon. And I'll see you soon too, Julian!"

"Bye Lana!" Julian shouted.

As Lex closed the door, he turned back to Julian dumbfounded. What had come over the boy?

"You're quite the chatterbox suddenly, aren't you?" Lex asked.

The boy remained silent.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

WhenI lost my computer, Ilost the first part of this chapter. I think things'll make a bit more sense now. So, the new and improved **Chapter 4

* * *

**

_Several weeks have passed._

_I have been trying to put this off for as long as possible, but I realize that if I don't get this done soon, I may compromise my entire mission._

_I have to cozy up to the human._

_If I'm to gain his trust, I must talk with him, pretend to love him._

_I think I may be sick._

_I'm walking into his room now. What do 6 year olds talk about, anyway?_

_I guess I have to suck it up and go ahead with this._

_But if he makes me cuddle, I will smite him._

* * *

Lex Luthor was lying in his bedroom, his head under the covers, trying to drown out the pitter patter of rain on his bay window and hang on to any trace of peaceful slumber that he could. He was up late last night, finalizing some documents. Dark black circles marked his lower eyes, and, when he finally opened his eyes, he looked like a ghost. A bald, sleep deprived ghost.

Lex turned to his right, and looked out the window. The giant tree sitting outside was thrashing back and forth in the wind, blurred by the heavy rain that was rare for this time of year. He turned back over and threw the covers off his body, soaking in the cold air. Then he saw Julian standing at the front of his bed. Lex jumped, and nervously grabbed at his blanket, pulling it over his body to conceal his bare flesh. "Julian, don't you know what time it is?" Lex said, half yawning.

"6 o'clock" the boy said, matter of factly. He was smiling at Lex. The boy was clothed in brand new pj's, bright eyed and carefree. Lex loved the boy, and had been trying to win his affection for weeks. It finally seemed that his dream was coming true.

"Can we go out and play, Lex?"

"Julian, it's pouring. . .maybe--"

"No it's not!" Julian interrupted. Lex turned around, aiming to disprove the boy, but was met with a clear blue sky and a hot sun, with any evidence of rain having dissapeared. _Wasn't it just raining?_

"Uh. . .yeah, ok. I'll take you to the amusement park later. How's that sound?" Lex said, half exited and half confused.

"Cool!" was all the boy said before departing, leaving Lex alone to gather his thoughts.

* * *

An hour later, Julian was dressed and ready to go, as Lex finished up some last minute business on his laptop. Lex was grinning madly; he had a great suprise for Julian up his sleeve. Lex had summoned his limo driver to escort him and thte little boy to the nearest theme park on the outskirts of Metropolis.

"I'm ready!" Julian shouted. He sported a red t-shirt, jeans, and an ovesized blue cap that fell over his jet-black bangs and rested on his eyebrows, picking up on the laser blue flecks in his eyes. He sat on his knees in front of the door, a knapsack in hand, staring at Lex as he shut his laptop and escorted him outside.

Lex had pushed any suspicions about Julian's sudden character change to the back of his mind. He was just a little boy, after all. Lex was actually excited about this little outing with Julian. He felt as though fate had stolen his 1st brother from him, but had repayed him with Julian. It was a second chance at family.

Julian sprinted to the limo, and found it much to his liking. He scurried around, fiddling with the lights and windows. Lex grabbed him by the waist and fastened him into a seat.

"You're pretty excited there, aren't you?" Lex inquired, amused by the boy.

"I've never been to an amusement park before!" Julian squealed. "This is so cool!"

Lex couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The pair spent the morning running around the park, going from ferris wheels to roller coasters and everything inbetween. Lex even bought Julian a life-size stuffed bear, which the boy dragged all over the park, appropriately naming him "Teddy".

Lex had called Lana, who met them at the park at noon. They purchased ice cream at a vendor, and sat on a bench next to the water slide. Lex and Lana chatted away as they sipped milkshakes, and Julian attempted to feed Teddy a vanilla ice cream cone. They looked like a big, happy family. Lana was happy that Lex was finally calming down, after the initial shock of Julian's arrival. Lex was happy because he was with the people he loved. Julian was happy because everything was happening according to plan.

"You're kidding!" Lana exclaimed.

"Nope," Lex said, smiling. "I've done all the paperwork, and if all goes as planned, I'll adopt Julian! He's like the little brother I never had. . .I can't believe this is true!"

"Wow, Lex. . .this is so great!" She replied, kissing him on the cheek. "Whatever happened to his family anyway?"

"Killed in a fire. . .wiped out all the family he had."

"Oh my god--that's horrible . .poor little guy, that explained why he was so quiet at first." Lana grasped Lex's hands. "He's so lucky to have you."

Lex turned to tell Julian the news, but when he looked to face him, he was met with the perpetual grin of Teddy, an ice cream cone lodged in his mouth. "Julian?" Lex panicked. "Lana, where's Julian!"

"Lex, he's right--" Lana turned, expecting to see the boy next to her, but he was gone. "Oh my god. . .Julian!"

Lex bolted out of his seat, running around in a frenzy, calling Julian's name at the top of his lungs. Lana was clode behind, asking people if they had seen the boy.

"Lex, up there!"

Lana pointed to an extremely tall tree nearby, Julian sitting in it's leafy branches, waving at the two figures below.

* * *

_I'm sitting on top of a tree at the worlds crappiest amusement park. The view is actually quite stunning. . .but that's beside the point. The fool, Lex, is coming up after me. _

_Sucker._

_He climbs higher, and so do I, until I reach the highest branches._

_He continues to climb. I sit and wait._

_There is a rotten branch directly below me._

_He sets one foot on it, then the other. . ._

_. . .and down he goes. . ._


End file.
